Temporary Homecoming
by Stratusfied247
Summary: [contains spoilers for the October 3rd edition of Raw] It's been a while, and finally, Trish and Randy are in the same arena, again. This is a one shot story.


**Author's Notes: I know, it's been a while since I've written wrestling fic, but I've just not been very inspired to do so, lately. Tonight, I figured I'd give it a shot. This is my version of things, sorta linked to the other stories that I wrote dealing with this past draft lottery where the main pairings are Trish/Randy and Stacy/Dave. This story contains spoilers for the October 3rd edition of Raw on the USA Network. Also, the part that is in italics denotes the past, earlier in the evening.

* * *

**

"Nothing?"

Trish Stratus looked up as she walked back through the curtain and blinked. What, pray tell, did he mean buy that? She probably should have known, but with Ashley all over her, she had definitely lost a few brain cells. She was feeling rather slow at the moment.

"I mean, come on. I at least took my shirt off." Trish rolled her eyes and snorted. This was definitely a different encounter than their first had been.

_She ran at him and leapt. Uncaring of whomever stood around, the people that were surely staring disappeared as her legs wrapped around his waist. She gripped his face with her hands and kissed him hard. She could feel her lips starting to bruise and only the thought of how much make-up she'd have to wear if she actually did bruise made her pull back breathlessly._

"_Well, that was nice." He snickered. "I take it Stacy didn't lie when she said you missed me."_

_Trish's only answer was to kiss him again, softer this time, more carefully. Her lips settled against his and molded to form against his lips. She knew that later, she would be embarrassed as hell. Later, he would probably bring it up again. Later, when he was gone again, others would spend all their time ribbing her on the blatant display of public emotion. But for the time being, he was there, they were in the same locker room, and the rest could go to hell._

Randy Orton looked down at her with a disapproving glance. "Really, Trish, you could have at least taken off your top. Or have you become too big a star to undress?"

"Ya know, I'd almost swear that you were trying to not get anything at all tonight." She rolled her eyes and switched her weight from her left to her right hip. She switched her title belt to her left shoulder and sighed. "Don't ask me about it. I don't choreograph the matches. I just do what I'm told."

Her eyes shifted to the right. Slightly behind him and to the side stood his father. Something about Cowboy Bob Orton rubbed Trish wrong. Not that she didn't like the man. He was cool enough, but with him standing there… it just felt weird. She wanted this time to be with just Randy, and it seemed that if she ran into him at an arena, she couldn't get that time alone because his father was always there.

She wondered, sometimes, if he were just waiting to see Randy screw up. Cowboy Bob's legacy wasn't the greatest and it had to have been painful to see his son going farther than he ever had. It was as though it didn't matter if his screw up were in the ring or outside, he was going to be there to watch it. He was going to be there to see Randy get knocked off his pedestal. Considering that she preferred Randy on his pedestal, the idea of someone waiting around to watch him fall unnerved her and annoyed the hell out of her.

Trish shook her head briskly. It was time to get rid of thoughts of Cowboy Bob Orton. He was most definitely not the Orton that had filled her thoughts the past few days. She took hold of Randy's arm and pulled him closer to her. "Can we get some privacy? We do have over half an hour left here and I'd prefer to spend it without…" She paused and shrugged. "No offense," she said, leaning to the side, then leaned back towards Randy. "Seriously."

He looked at her seriously for a moment, then his lips spread in a grin. He turned to his father and muttered something Trish couldn't hear. After a few seconds, the elder Orton chuckled, muttered something unintelligable, then walked away. Randy turned back to Trish and she rolled her eyes. "Why do I get the idea that I don't wanna know what was just said?"

"Because you probably don't." He laughed and put an arm around her waist. "And we actually have less than half an hour, 'cause I gotta be out there for the big Smackdown versus Raw clusterfuck at the end."

"Oh the joy." She rolled her eyes. "No offense to you, but Smackdown shouldn't even be here." She shrugged. She complained a lot these days, and she was pretty sure that most of it had to do with the fact that Randy wasn't around to take the edge off like he used to do. It wasn't like she, personally, had all that much to complain about. Sure, she'd gotten some shit about her recovery time but she was still the Women's Champion, and she knew for a fact that her job was secure. That was more than most of the roster could say. So, no, she didn't have that much of a reason to complain. She just did.

He was already dressed for his later run-in, though why he had to be in his trunks for it made absolutely no sense whatsoever. Of course, the trunks had to be better than the bright white underwear that had peeked out from the top of his slacks after he'd stripped off his shirt in the ring. As if it weren't bad enough that he had on that shirt… It was a nice shade of blue on him, but couldn't he find a nice button down that was that color? Button down shirts always looked better on him.

"Ya know, I liked it better when you were jumping me on sight. You didn't think so much, and babe, usually when you think, we end up with a lot of wasted time."

Trish rolled her eyes. "Well, we've gotta fill the gap, don't we? Because let's be honest, Randy, you can't possibly do what we both want to do in half an hour and have it be any good."

"I think I take offense at that."

"Well, when you make up your mind, let me know." Trish winked at him. She let her belt slide from her shoulder until it dangled against the floor, with her hand tightly gripping one end of the belt. "Honestly, though, there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh, really?" Randy smirked. "Wanna tell me how bad you want my body?"

"Something like that." She rolled her eyes, then turned her head from side to side. There were too many people lurking in the halls. It was a conversation, if it even proved to be an actual conversation, that she would have preferred to have in private. However, considering that they'd be driving to the hotel in different cars and once they got to the hotel, there wouldn't be much talking, she didn't have any choice to but to say it then. To say it there.

Trish took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. This wasn't easy for her to admit. She didn't express her feelings often, especially to someone like Randy. But both Stacy and Dave had told her enough times that Randy wouldn't run, that he was just fidgety about admitting it himself, she was convinced that it was safe to say it. She was also convinced that it would make her life a whole lot easier.

"It's not quite so fun here without you around." Trish sighed and slumped her shoulders. "I miss having you around. I miss the idiot things that come out of your mouth on a daily basis and the way sometimes, I look at you, and I know that we're compatible, even though we shouldn't be." She shrugged. "I guess I'm saying, I'm a lot happier when you're around."

"Then how about you smile, huh?" Randy gave her a cocked grin. "For the record, I'm happier when you're around, too." He snaked his arm around her waist again and pulled her close to him, until their bodies pressed together. "Can't ya tell?"

She looked up into his heated eyes and she could tell. It wasn't just the poke below his waistline or the desire in his eyes. Behind the heat, there was a sparkling that she may have seen before, but she had never noticed. Something that told her that he really was happier when she was near and his body wasn't the only thing that got excited.

Trish smiled at him, then bit her bottom lip. She put the back of her hand against his chest, the hand that held the end of her title belt. She put her other hand behind his neck and did the only thing left to do in that moment. She brought Randy's head down to her and kissed him.


End file.
